1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a spray device with an ampoule opening mechanism. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a device which constitutes a container for an ampoule with a top on the container for both breaking the ampoule and bringing the open ampoule to a sprayer for subsequent application. In general, the device of the present invention may be used for any type of liquid spray dispensing, such as bug repellant, sun screen, topical medication, surgical scrub, chemical testing, etc.
2. Prior Art Statement
The ability to pierce or break or otherwise enter into an ampoule or container of solution at the time of its use enables a user to avoid evaporation, clogging and other applicator type dispensers. Thus, numerous devices have been developed for puncturing a subcontainer or ampoule with an applicator at the time of first use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,676, issued to Schwartzman on Dec. 2, 1969 shows a system for piercing a subcontainer located within an applicator at the time of use by having an outer container with a series of bellows to enable the user to contract the container in such a way that a circular knife edge cuts into the inside container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,719 to Parken describes a disposable topical application swab in which liquid which is initially stored within a tube or ampoule is pierced with a lance which is connected to the inside of an outer tube. In this case, the cap of the outer tube holds the swab applicator and when the cap is removed, the punctured ampoule and swab absorbent material is available for use. The cap in this prior art teaching has a first position and a second position, one for storing the inner tube in an unpierced position and the second for storage and piercing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,506 issued to Koreska et al on Nov. 15, 1988, describes a device for applying a predetermined quantity of a liquid to a surface and involves the use of an applicator or swab as well as a breakable ampoule. There are two flexible blades located along the sides so that the outer container may be squeezed so as to pierce the ampoule and allow the liquid to then flow to the swab end of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,920 to Schwartzman issued on Dec. 9, 1969 shows a swab type or blotter type applicator container wherein a sealed container of liquid is pierced at the time of use by depressing a cap which contains a piercing element which passes through the resilient material and breaks the end of the previously sealed container. When the cap is removed the applicator has liquid flowing in a free flow fashion to the absorbent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,449 issued to Dubach on Feb. 2, 1988 describes a container with a flip cap which includes a strip section on the cap which is removed and then the cap is pushed down so as to cause an orifice in the cap to pierce an otherwise sealed container to free liquid. While this patent shows multiple positions for the cap, it does not involve the use of an ampoule or a blotter material.
Notwithstanding the above cited prior art, the technology is lacking for a spray dispenser applicator which may break the ampoule and lock in the sprayer for subsequent spraying. Thus, the prior art neither teaches nor renders obvious the ampoule solution spray dispenser device of the present invention.